


On The Radar

by BlackRose7



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose7/pseuds/BlackRose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is about my oc Radar Deplinidea</p><p>Also her existence probably contradicts the story but i honestly don't care i  did try to but it didn't work well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come To Daddy

1, 2, 3, 4…19, 20, puff “Uh, Come on, he's gaining! Stupid Vampire!”

Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant started running faster as I speak but Dusk turns the corner “Chloe stop” He laughs as I come to a Holt, not able to move forward. You see if you have not chosen a taken name people can control you using your birth/given name. Radar Think, last name quick I had come up with a first name “Radar” but without a last name dusk could still control me.

“Chloe come to papa” Dusk laughs. I turn around and start walking over to him though I know he will probably kill me. Think Radar think… Delpinidea! The scientific name for dolphins! Radar Delpinidea! “Chloe is not my name Dusk” I say as I turn back the other way and run  
* * *  
“Radar?” Valkyrie Asked sounding worried “When Dusk was controlling you he said come to papa..?”  
“don't worry it's just a saying Valkyrie.” I interrupted  
“how did dusk know your..?”  
“long storey maybe some other time I'll tell you.” I interrupted again  
“why doesn't he like you or is it..?”  
“It's not you he has hated me since birth, I don't think he liked my mother.” I interrupted her yet again  
Valkyrie opens her mouth to speak but I interrupt her for the forth time “I don't know all right!” I'm clearly frustrated but she doesn't look convinced  
“if you say so”

I walk towards the front door but Skulduggery, not aware of the argument I just had, stops me “You are an elemental correct so how did you sense when Dusk was coming or did you fell the air move?”  
“Yes I'm an elemental but no I didn't sense him coming I use scoping like sonar but using air.”  
“Why yes, why did I not think of that”


	2. Mourning At Dusk Time

Radar sat on a rooftop looking up at the sunset. She sat there for a while then closed her eyes like she was praying or wishing for something a single tear ran down her cheek, Radar was not the sort of person that cried easily. She stayed there not making a noise or moving until the sunset had dried away then she stood up and ran along the rooftops.  
* * *  
Radar knocked on the door and Valkyrie’s mother opened it surprised at the muscly gothic teen in front of her.  
“Hello you must be Melissa Stephanie’s mum. I’m um… Kloe one of her friends I came to get some help with a project, for school” Radar said with a smile.  
“Oh ok just up the stairs first right, HONEY KLOE’S HERE!” Radar thanked her and walked up the stairs.

Radar walked into Valkyrie’s room “Hello Stephanie can I talk to Val please?” as she spoke an identical girl wearing black appeared from the bathroom “Oh hey Radar what are you doing here? Have you been crying?” Val could see that she had been crying but Radar wasn’t the sort of person that cries.  
“Oh what no.” She quickly wiped away the tear from her cheek “I think I might know where Dusk is. Well at least where he will be.”  
“Where?”  
“The grave yard”  
“That makes sense he’s a vampire recruiting the dead. Can they do that?”  
“I’m not sure but that’s not why, he‘s morning a loved one.”  
“Dusk has loved ones?”  
Radar look gloomily at the ground “Not anymore”  
“You knew them”  
“Yes”  
“Oh I’m sorry but when will he be there?”  
She opened her mouth about to speak but then closed it again a thought for a moment “Never mind don’t go I shouldn’t have told you” she walked to the door and then turned around “Can you tell Skulduggery that I wouldn’t be able to help him tomorrow?”  
"Why?"  
Radar thought about it for a moment. "Its my birthday" and she left.  
* * *  
Radar walked down the path of the grave yard, Valkyrie had told Skulduggery that she thought that Dusk would be at the graveyard and that Radar might be in danger so they hid so that she couldn’t see them but they could see her.

She kept walking until she came to a grave with no flowers on it but a man was standing in front. Radar put her hand on the man’s shoulder as he turned around to see who it was, Valkyrie and Skulduggery could see that the man at the grave was Dusk they bent down and put some flowers on the grave and her hand was still on his shoulder as Valkyrie and Skulduggery watched in surprise and horror Valkyrie and Skulduggery couldn’t understand why they were fighting they were mortal enemies Dusk had been trying to kill her since she was a child why would he stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know that it changed from first person but I don't care it will be third person from know on.
> 
> It will a while until the next chapter because I have to come up with it.


	3. An unexpected tratior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting another two chapters because I had them on wattpad but not here

Valkyrie shifted her position as they continued to watch . Radar turned as she both felt the air move and she heard the sound. She sent a burst of air out to relive them.  
"Dusk go now, I was followed by Skulduggery and Valkyrie!" She shouted at Dusk and he did as he was told.  
"Radar how could you betray us your in lead with Dusk and you lied about it being you birthday." Valkyrie said as the invisibility sphere collapsed around them  
"Wrong on both points it is my birthday I wasn't lying and that is why I wasn't able to help in a way. I'm not with Dusk he has been trying to kill since forever, he tried to kill my mother when she was pregnant, its just we both loved the person that died 17 years ago today and we both respect that." Radar had tears filling her eyes so much that she could barely see them.  
"I'm sorry Radar I want to believe you but we are talking about Dusk he is vampire and there not the type to not kill someone for one day just because they're grieving." Valkyrie said unconvicted.  
"Val listen I know its hard to believe but he loved her and regrets what he did to her and if your not going to believe me then i'm sorry but i'm leaving and you'll never know why."  
"Radar we are not going to let you leave yet." Skulduggery said holding his hand to his gun.  
"Ahhh you see I can easily out run you and if needed I can run forever how do you think i'm still alive?" She turned and ran making sure to run in a zig zag and turn as soon as she could as she could hear Skulduggery firing at her.  
*                                                                                         *                                                                                                   *  
I can't believe she would betray me like that  Radar thought as she walked though the streets. She wouldn't even listen too what I had to say.  
"Hello" and a voice sounded from behind.


	4. A Stolen Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love cliffhangers at lest I gave you a bit of information right KookieAmazingPerson.  
> Ahh the joys if radars life do you guys want me to include a picture that I drew of her in the next chapter?  
> Byeeee  
> -MH TTBU 

Radar felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and with in seconds she was standing in Skulduggery's house "Fletcher" she mumbled annoyed as the blonde boy walked over next to skulduggery  
"You seem to have a good reason why you were with dusk or at least you say you do so I thought I would give you a chance." Valkyrie said it as if she really didn't want to.  
"OK well um you see." Radar mumbles not wanting to tell the truth.  
"Just tell us Radar or Fletch will drop you of a cliff somewhere."  
"The person that died the one we were mourning is my mother." Radar looked at the three of them both Valkyrie and Fletcher didn't seem to understand but even though his face was just a skull radar could tell that skulduggery understood.  
After a wile Valkyrie looked up "wait do you mean...?"  
Radar butted in "yes my father went missing just after my mother became pregnant..."


	5. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter bu t I only wanted to put in the back story thing so yeah  
> -MH TTBU 

"yes my father went missing just after my mother became pregnant.  
" A few months later when she was visibly pregnant he turned up on her door step a ..." Radar stopped as if she didn't want to continue but she did. " vampire he saw that my mother was pregnant and tried to kill her as he didn't want a child. My mother almost never left the house from then on being very careful when she did that he wasn't following her.   
"Months later when she came back from the hospital after giving birth to me he was there again this time he wasn't going to give up as easily, my mother ran and hid me distracting my father herself so that he would find me I wasn't even one day old and when my father caught up with her he killed her to find I wasn't there."


End file.
